


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°50 : « Instagram et jalousie »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [50]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Instagram, Jealous Stephen Strange
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le dernier selfie publié par l'agent Ross n'était pas du goût d'un certain docteur magicien...





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°50 : « Instagram et jalousie »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Who's Gonna Stop The Rain? » d'Anastacia (visez un peu la référence pas récente...)
> 
> Remarque : Dégoûtée que Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman ne se soient pas encore rencontrés dans l'univers Marvel... T.T

_Instagram de Everett Ross…_

 

 **Ross :** Photo prise avec le magnifique Roi T’Challa ! Nous nous rendons au Wakanda pour une importante mission !

 **Doc. Strange :** * regarde la photo avec effroi *

 **Doc. Strange :** * jette violemment son téléphone au sol, avec des larmes de rage et le cœur étreint de jalousie *

 **Doc. Strange :** Pourquoi me faire ça à moi, mon vieux Watson…

 **Ross :** Euh… je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, mon cher Docteur…

 **Doc. Strange :** Vous le sauriez si, comme moi, vous auriez pu nous voir tout deux dans une réalité alternative, un détective et son fidèle ami… Je souffre…

 **Ross :** Que voulez-vous que j’y fasse, exactement ? Nous ne nous sommes même jamais rencontrés !

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 128 (disons que nos deux vieux comparses valent le dépassement de la limite).
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Marvel, nous RÉCLAMONS une rencontre et une aventure trépidante entre ces deux personnages, et que ça saute !


End file.
